


Falling Toward Apotheosis

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Read My Lips [28]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Stargate Atlantis, Rodney Mckay/ John Sheppard, Falling Toward Apotheosis (Babylon 5). Tag to The Tao of Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Toward Apotheosis

There were two things John could never tell Rodney about the time he almost ascended.

One: He knew Rodney tried to cure his deafness with his newfound powers; that as soon as it had worked to cure Ronon's scar, he'd come to John and, under pretense of cuddling with him, tried to cure him.

Two: The cure worked. For about half an hour. For half an hour John held Rodney, stroked his hair, and whispered to him, asked nonsense questions just to hear Rodney's voice as he gave nonsense answers. And when Rodney was called away to work in the lab, John contacted Atlantis frantically, tapped on his radio, closed his eyes, and listened to his first and last Johnny Cash song, Solitary Man. And then his hearing faded, and he buried his face in his hands and cried.

(Also, Three: If Rodney had ascended, John had fully intended to use the machine himself and follow him.)


End file.
